The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an organizational structure to support and foster a creative, state-of-the-art interdisciplinary research program of biomedical, behavioral, and biobehavioral research relevant to the field of developmental disabilities. This is accomplished through scientiflc and programmafic leadership, through administrative and management support to scientific Core facilities and research projects, and by providing mechanisms for communication and dissemination.